Comentário de blog de usuário:Matheus Leonardo/Leonardo analisa - The Times They Are a Changeling/@comment-26327520-20160828102830
Antes de começar eu queria sabe, como que o pessoal deduziu corretamente que aquele treco que aparecer na Season 6 premiere, porque mesmo dando zoom, aquilo não parece ser um changeling, parece mas ser um pedaço da nuvem da tempestade que teve, seria mesmo eu nunca consegui enxergar um changeling naquela cena xDD Eu não me arrependi das minhas expectativas enormes com o episódio, pois ele foi exatamente como eu queria e ainda mais, tipo a aparição da Rainha Chrysalis , eu realmente não espera mesmo que ela fosse aparecer, porque não ia ter espaço pra trama e pra ela em um episódio de 22 minutos, mas ela apareceu em formato de flashback que foi mehor ainda, mostrando uma pequenina parte do Reino dos changelings que foi algo meio ECA xD mas foi legal. Uma coisa que percebi também, e que o Spike esta meio que juntando as raças que antes os pôneis não se davam bem, e agora são amigos, primeiro os dragões e agora os changelings, quem será o proximo =D Uma coisa que a Twilight disse no inicio do episódio sobre “Flury já estar tão grande que ele nem iria a reconhecer” quando eu ouvi isso eu realmente achei que tivesse ávido algum tipo de salto temporal na serie de alguns meses, ou que a Flury já estivesse falando, mas acho que isso só vai aparecer mesmo na season finale ou talvez nem chegue a aparecer. Twilight maior trolladora xDD Sim Matheus, também concordo que um dos meios do ego da pessoa aumentar e quando as suas ordens são seguidas, mas não acho que o Spike tem um ego muito grande, acho que ele já aprendeu a lição no Secret of My Excess, só que no episódio era a ganância, humm será que o Spike viraria um dragão gigante de novo por causa do ego enorme xD Já a RD e um caso perdido, já teve vários episódio focados nisso e ela não muda -_- Um detalhe que estou percebendo nessa temporada e que estão aparecendo muitos roteiristas novos e eu acho que esses roteiristas estão utilizando muitas fanfics como base para o episódio ou até cenas ou alguns acontecimentos de fanfics eles a colocam no episódio, mas a modificando um pouquinho, mesmo assim da pra perceber, isso e algo muito maneiro mostra que a Hasbro e os roteiristas eles meio que gostam da “criatividade” das fanfics tanto que a utilizam na serie, e ótimo ver as fanfics colaborarem para episódios positivos e incríveis... Diferente de Slice of Life que não souberam utilizar essa idéia de um modo certo e só pegaram as coisas, mais baixas da fandom, diferente de agora que estam prestando mas atenção e dedicação no desenvolvimento...Isso e bom também para o publico infantil que não conhece a Fandom ter meio que um “contato” com ela =) A escolha do tipo de voz do Thorax, sem colocar aquele feito igual tinha a voz da Chrysalis em Canterlot Wedding, e parece que esse efeito na voz não vai ser mas usado já que também foi retirada da voz da Rainha no The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 , a escolha do tipo de voz do Changeling que meio que puxa bastante o S das palavras tipo ( SSSSSStop, ssssorry) achei isso bem legal, e o som da voz dele, como se estivesse com o nariz entupido ou resfriado também achei legal, kyle Rideout fez um bom trabalho.Eu gostaria que tivesse making off das gravações, disponiveis para a gente ver ;-; Como a gente sabe o público alvo, são as crianças, mas a Hasbro sempre coloca um tema, mas adulto escondido, para que o publico, mas velho perceba, e nesse episódio temos abordando o racismo que a maioria dos personagens tiveram com o Thorax, chamando de coisa, ou que não existe Changeling bom etc, foi legal ver o abordamento desse tema no episódio. Essa teoria do Boulder, pode até fazer sentido, mas será que a Maud tem um changeling de estimação, quem sabe xDD seria interessante =B O episódio não foi mar de flores, teve só uma única coisa que conseguiu me irritar no episódio, foi a hipocrisia dos personagens, nos momentos finais, tipo o Spike ta lá cantando, falando a verdade e no final só a Twilight e Starlight perceberam que estavam sendo racistas e agindo de modo errado e os outros personagens, ainda não confiam nas palavras de Spike, mas ai só foi a princesa falar que confia no Thorax que os outros rapidamente mudam de idéia, isso pra foi uma hipocrisia enorme dos personagens, mas isso não afetou a nota final. Porque oque eu mais gosto na Twilight e o relacionamento mãe e filho que ela tem com o Spike, porque praticamente ela e a mãe dele, que quando ocê percebe ela agindo assim com ele na serie (que e algo raro de perceber) , e beautiful ver isso na serie também ;-; da vontade de chorar só de lembrar dos comics e fanmades que tem sobre esse relacionamento deles dois =D Alguns exemplos. Eu assisti esses videos em sequencia, quando chegou no "Maybe Later" já queria chorar, dai veio "Memory" cai em lagrimas e MUITO ;-; Love and Comfort A True Lifesaver Mother's Day Maybe Later, Spike Memory Bem, com tudo isso, eu dou a nota 10/10 para The Times They are a Changeling, excelente =,) Espero agora o proximo episódio focado nos três, Spike, Ember e Throrax juntos.